


Sesshomaru and Rin's Choices

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Rin is now a young woman and Sesshomaru has learned many things while apart from her. His journey leads him back to her. What is her decision?
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 56





	Sesshomaru and Rin's Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mature (Sex) content ahead.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes as he finished training in the cave in privacy. He was trying to harness Tenseiga's strength. His mother had told him one more thing could be done for the blade, but it required solitude and reflection. _It is time._ He thought to himself as he walked out of the cave slowly.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken squeaked out from his perch on one of the head of the two-headed beast. They did not seem amused and Ah-Un tossed the little imp up into the air and Jaken flew and landed with a few tumbles and roll before sliding to a halt before Sesshomaru's feet. Sesshomaru merely stepped and walked over him. "Master…oh…" Jaken whined out and Sesshomaru went to the beast.

"Jaken, do not fall behind." He said as he jumped onto Ah-Un's saddle. Not that he needed to ride the beast, but the cave was...tiring. The reward in his hand was worth it. _Together, forever, and always._ Were his thoughts as Jaken quickly got up and jumped onto the saddle behind him. Sesshomaru carefully sheathed the blade. Warm chocolate brown eyes flashed in his mind. _Yes, it is time._

He would go to his mother. She would know tell him if it was possible at last, if he was strong enough to do it. She had agreed to his plan and nodded. _"Your happiness is paramount to my existence. You should know that from your last visit."_

Yes, his last visit was when he felt fear and sorrow for the first time in his life. He cradled the girl to him and dropped the blade he thought meant to bring her back to him always. No power was worth her life. Nothing. That was when the blade, Tenseiga, pulsed and demanded he take hold. Holding onto Rin and the blade was not easy with his one arm, his mokomoko bringing her closer. They escaped with the boy, Kohaku, as well from Hell, but at what cost. Then his mother lectured him. He was not capable of bringing her back again, he was not a god. Jaken had cried for him and his mother sighed softly, gave another soft lecture, and brought her back. His eyes had widened, and he knelt and cupped her face. She grabbed and held onto his hand. He no longer felt sorrow but joy and happiness deeply buried.

Yes, he had felt bad for the wind demoness. She taught him a lesson in not hating your enemy's associates, Naruku's daughter, and to show understanding. He did not pity her, as she had said she was glad to be free with the wind at last. He had wished that she had enjoyed her autonomy now that she was with the wind. But, he had no sexual desire for her as she had for him.

When Naruku was defeated, the old miko approached him as he let Rin recover in the village. _"What are your intentions with the girl, Rin?"_ He had answered that he did not understand such a question. Rin did as she pleased. If she wished to follow him, so be it. _"But in a few years time, she will be a woman. What will your intentions be then?"_ He did not know. Rin's presence when against everything he stood for. But, she had changed him, and he knew that. Would he fall prey to her when she became a woman? He suspected that he may. His father had met Izayoi as a little girl after she had run from the castle and fell into a ravine. His father returned her to the castle and did not see her for another decade. When they had a chance meeting it led to the beginning of the end for his father.

Would he and Rin have such a fate? No, he suspected they would not end in tragedy. His father had rid the land of the most dangerous demons that threatened their rule. Sesshomaru had a strong hold on the lands now that the new threat, Naruku, was defeated.

 _"_ _Lord Sesshomaru, let me show her how to live in a human village. When she is old enough, let her decide what life she wants. Remember she is human, a life in the wilderness cannot last forever."_ Those words hurt him as much as Rin's simple question, _"Will you remember me when I am gone?"_ Such a ridiculous question. She was integral to his being then. She was his friend. Probably his first friend. He never thought he needed them. He supposed Jaken's endless worshiping and grovelling never made him a friend, but a follower. Yes, Rin needed him for protection, and she obeyed his few commands that he gave her. But she was independent and adventurous.

He left her there after agreeing to the old miko's terms and conditions. He was allowed to visit but not often nor long. Rin had to know what life was like without him. That had also stung a little in his mind. He saw Rin talking to Inuyasha and pointed to Kaede. Inuyasha nodded and walked to them after patting Rin's back and making her go with Sango and Miroku. Sango looked to him and gave him a nod. Yes, the slayer would look after Rin as well. She had to atone in her mind for willing to kill Rin to save the monk. If Rin had forgiven her already then there was nothing left to say or do, but if the slayer wished to keep an eye on her then he was quite fine with that.

He spoke to Inuyasha shortly, curtly. The old miko explaining that Rin was to stay there to make a choice when she was older. Inuyasha snorted and folded his arms. _"Keh. Like my brother could ever love a human."_ His poor brother. He did love Rin, not romantically. She was a child. But he loved Rin because of the trust she had in him. She would follow him to the ends of the world, into the depths of hell in order to be with him. He didn't know if she was foolish or naïve. Perhaps both, but she had certainly endeared herself to him.

She also knew how to read his facial expression. He remembered after Kagura's death, how Rin approached him one night. Jaken snored and Rin slowly padded over to him. He tilted his face at her approach. She looked sad. Her eyes held sadness for him. He did not like that. She touched his cheeks with her tiny hands and held his face gently. _"Sesshomaru-sama…it's okay to be sad. You loved her, ne? You can cry like I did when I lost my family."_ Her voice gentle and soft. He had told her he was fine. She let her hands drop slowly. _"I will cry for you my lord."_ With that she left the small clearing they were camped in. She knew he did not like the smell of her tears. He let her do as she pleased, and she returned a half hour later. She nodded to him and laid down to sleep. He got up when she was asleep and grabbed some sticks for the fire as he saw her shiver from the cold. He looked down at her and knelt. He cupped her cheek and felt her sigh under the warmth of his hand. _Am I going to become my father one day? Is that my fate?_

"Sesshomaru-sama, the palace." Jaken noted and Sesshomaru saw it as he snapped out of his thoughts. Ah-Un landed and he ascended the steps with Jaken trailing behind.

"Sesshomaru, it has been some time. Where is Rin?" His mother asked as she scanned around him.

"She is still in the village." He simply stated.

"Bring her home then." His mother said, then added, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes." He saw a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"You need to rest for three days or else you will not be able to complete your desired task fully." She said and turned and walked away.

Three days later he was reading a book he did not think he would ever read. His father had given it to him as a young man, now it piqued his interests because of what he intended to do with his Rin. He blinked. He had never thought of her as _his Rin_ before, it had always been Rin. He looked at the image in the book. The image of a position to ensure both pleasure and conception. His Rin would not deny him.

He made his visits rarer after he walked up to her on one visit and smelled her blood. He sniffed the air discreetly and knew that if he stayed within her presence a moment longer he would taken the young girl. She was thirteen and not ready. He was not ready. She apologized and understood if he wanted to leave. He left but let Jaken remain behind.

Two visits a year. That was what he allowed himself after that. Every time he saw her after that he would see changes in her. The other month he realized she was now a woman. At sixteen she was ready. He had seen the ample swell of her breasts, the flare of her hips, and her full lips that pulled into a smile. He made his visit short. Jaken always close to them.

Now as he looked at the book and flipped through the pages and finding a section on demon and human relations his eyes widened. His father's own neat writing filled the pages. Of course, his father would write these pages for him. He was always his father's son. _Did you know this was my fate? Just like yours._ Sesshomaru looked at the page of female human's hymen. He did not like knowing that Rin would be in pain by their first joining. A note that patience was essential, to not simply sate his lust but seek her gratification and pleasure first. His father also knew he was greedy, so the lecture was there on the page for him, clear as day. _Satisfy Rin then myself._ Yes, he could do that. He flipped the page and found it filled with information on how oral and fingers can relax the human enough to mate properly. He took in the information and eventually closed it.

His mother entered his chamber and raised a hand to her mouth, hiding her smirk behind her sleeve. "Your father's gift to you long ago. Did you find the information you sought?"

"Mother." He said simply and she walked over to him and held out a necklace between her fingers, dropping before his gaze. He took it into his palm and looked at it.

"An elegant, pretty little thing, isn't it? It is my gift to her, a stone from my own necklace. She will forever be yours, my greedy son." She said softly and placed her hand on his head and smoothed out his hair, much like she had when he was a small pup.

"Is it greedy to grant her wish?" He asked.

She thought for a moment and then smiled, she leaned down and kissed his matching crescent moon. "No. He would be proud of you. Though, I am still curious to see what my grandpups will look like. Your brother? With soft ears to rub, play, and nibble on. Or shall I have grandpups that have our crescent moon and Rin's brown orbs? Time will tell." She walked to the door and stopped. She turned and smiled as she looked at him, "Sesshomaru, you and your darling Rin, will surely provide me with many grandpups and I will enjoy them all. This world is changing, and we must change with it. Your children will be the start."

"Goodnight mother." He said and she turned and left him with his thoughts. He looked to the empty futon. Plush and ready for Rin to be there. He wasn't even sure if she would choose him still.

When he saw her last, just on her birthday the month previous, Jaken had left them to tend to Ah-Un. They stared at each other and she smiled. He took a quick few steps and grabbed her, pulling her into a kiss. He wanted her to know everything he felt for her, how important she became to him. She responded and poured herself into the kiss. Mouths clumsy as they got use to the sensation of kissing, new to both of them. He pulled back and looked into her brown eyes, warm and glittering. She looked at him and then his lips and quickly pulled him down for another. Their lips moved slower and he felt her tongue at his lips. He opened his mouth. The sensation new. His hand rubbed her back as his other, clawed, hand raked through her hair. Her hands were both tangled in his hair. She sighed into the kiss and he pulled back. He heard Jaken approaching and she nodded. He stepped back and he smoothed his hair as she did the same.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Ah-Un is taken care of. Rin why are you blushing?" Jaken asked.

"Oh, am I Master Jaken? How embarrassing! I told Sesshomaru-sama a joke that Kagome told me, and he didn't get it either. Neither did I! It must be something from where she came from." She laughed lightly and Sesshomaru appreciated her quick thinking. Jaken bought it easily and huffed.

He touched his lips now and thought of how they felt against hers. He desired those kisses again. Yes, she would surely choose him tomorrow when he arrived to take her home.

He dropped down to the ground and sniffed the air. He could smell Rin close by. He followed her scent. He left Jaken at the palace with Ah-Un. They were not needed nor wanted for this trip. He walked into the village and saw a few heads turned. Inuyasha saw him and walked toward him and then Kagome appeared. She waved, "Onii-san! Hi! Rin's at home!" She then dragged Inuyasha off. He could hear her shushing his brother. He ignored them and went up the trail up to the house. It had been extended to accommodate Inuyasha and Kagome. Kaede had passed the last winter he heard from Jaken. Meaning it was just the two and Rin in the house.

He heard her singing softly as her scent became stronger. He ascended the hill and saw her sitting on the grass, enjoying the sun, and sewing a kimono. It looked small he thought for her, but for a child. She turned her head as if knowing he was there. She smiled and continued singing softly. He took his steps slowly and stopped before her. She stopped her melodic singing and tied of her needle and bit the thread with her teeth.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I was sewing a kimono for Sango's son. She is so busy with three children. So, I offered to help her. I hope he likes it. He is a sweet boy." She stood and smiled at him. He stared at her. "Come into the house my lord. I'll make some tea." She turned and went inside. He followed her silently.

She set the kimono down with her little basket of thread and needles. She moved about the room and stepped onto the platform. It was her space alone. Inuyasha and Kagome's having its own entrance. He realized their privacy and stepped onto the platform. He grabbed her and turned her to look at him. "Rin." He said it lowly and Rin's eyes landed on his lips. He said it again and saw her fingers rise and touch his lips. He said it again and she looked into his eyes.

"Say it one more time." She ordered softly and looked back to his lips.

"Rin." He practically purred it out and then felt her hands on his shoulders as she pulled herself up the short distance and kissed him.

This kiss was different than the other two kisses they shared. The first they had shared was full of need to say without words how they cared, the second was calmer and full of exploration. This third kiss was heated and full of desire. He angled her head and dove into her mouth as he felt her move her hands to his armour and tugged at it, indicating she wanted it gone. He gave her a few more kisses, their mouths not wanting to part for long. He stepped back and set down his blades Tenseiga and Bakusaiga. He saw her fingers reach to his sash.

"I wish to help, Sesshomaru-sama." She said softly, he saw her blush under his gaze. He nodded.

"Sesshomaru, say just my name, Rin." He said and she smiled so bright, it felt better that the warmth of the sun.

"Sesshomaru." She said and he cupped her cheek for a moment before they quickly worked at removing his armour. They walked around the pit toward her mat, still rolled out on the floor. He toed off and kicked aside his boots as he reached for waist and pulled her close. "Sesshomaru." She whispered and searched his eyes.

"I have one last gift. If you accept it, we will be together, forever and always." He said and she sucked in a breath.

"Truly?" She asked and cupped his face.

"Have I ever lied to you, Rin?" He asked and received a shake of the head.

"Never, Sesshomaru. I want to be with you always." He saw a tear slip down her cheek. He kissed it away.

"Why do you cry?" He asked as he moved his lips to the other side and kissed away another tear.

"They are happy tears. I am so happy we will never have to make that parting. I will not make you sad by my death. It broke my heart just thinking of leaving you." Rin said and he cupped her face and kissed her.

"We will never part. I will mark you, pouring my yoki into you, my love and we will be together always." He said and Rin smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Sesshomaru, I love you so much." Rin kissed him on the lips softly.

"Rin, I love you and I will only ever love you." He saw her eyes stare at him, widening. "Kagura was not a lover." She blushed, "This moment is new for both of us." She blushed harder but smiled and reached for his obi.

"Well, then, let us start this new journey together by exploring." Rin smiled softly. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

They slowly undressed each other. Breath hitching as skin was revealed and soft touches ensued. Rin touched the markings at his hips as he ran his hands along her sides and up to her breasts, softly cupping them and squeezing. He liked the feel of them in his palms, thinking how they will one day fill with milk for their children. He could feel her nipples harden and decided he wanted to lay her down and explore. Apparently she had the same idea as she grasped him. He gasped at the soft touch that seared his soul.

"Rin, let us lay together." He managed to say evenly enough. She nodded and they sunk to the bedding. He shifted his mokomoko to be a comfortable pillow for her. She looked at it and touched it softly. He shuddered and made a small noise.

"It's sensitive for you?" Rin asked as she turned her gaze to him.

"To you. It's sensitive to your touch. I am sensitive to your touch." He corrected. "It's a part of me."

"I know." Rin smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. His hands supporting his weight above her. He pressed her into her thigh as she touched his ears. He nipped her bottom lip and pulled back.

"I wish to explore." He said before leaning down and kissed her neck. Laying soft licks and nips against her skin before sucking on the skin. She panted as his hand moved her breast and massaged it gently, thumb and forefinger gently pinching and rubbing as his kisses moved down her clavicle and down to her breast, taking the other into his mouth. He sucked gently, tongue flicking. He felt her fingers in his hair.

"Oh Sesshomaru." She breathily called out and he switched breasts and massaged the other with his clawed hand. Claws sharp enough to kill, but they only laid soft touches and grazes on her delicate skin.

Satisfied he moved his kisses lower, kissing down the flat of her stomach. His long silver hair tickled her skin and she shivered under his touch. "Rin, I am going to kiss you lower. Do not push me away." He said and she nodded, looking down at him and watching carefully.

She blushed a pretty pink, "Kagome and Sango told me about this." She admitted softly.

"Good." He said and then moved to the dark curls and kissed her inner thigh. She slowly spread her legs wider and he inhaled her scent, strongest her between her legs. He stared but felt her squirm under his gaze. He grabbed her thighs and concentrated on the facts of the book his father left him. He hooked her thighs over his shoulder and lowered his head. His desire to please Rin made him sure that she would forgive him if he didn't get it right on the first try. He slowly licked his way up her fold and felt something that intrigued him. He found it as he returned to it and flicked his tongue and Rin arched. He fingers were in his hair and she bucked.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" She moaned. He returned to it and slowly assaulted it with licks and nips, sucking gently. He brought his hand up beneath his chin, amber eyes watching Rin intently. He slowly slid a finger into her and groaned at the wetness and heat there, waiting for him. She writhed before him and he slid a second as he tended to the sensitive nub with his mouth. He curled the two fingers and rubbed her deeply. "Oh Kami! Yes, oh Sesshomaru, yes!" She moaned loudly and he repeated the motions faster and she suddenly came. Back arched and grounding his face. "Sesshomaru!" She shouted and fell back to the mattress. He removed his fingers in order to drink from her, lapping and happily feeling her shudder again and coming undone again moments later from his tongue.

"Sesshomaru…stop…make love to me." She whimpered and he pulled away and moved to hover over her. She pulled him down for a kiss without a second thought. Their tongues danced and she reached down and gripped tightly. "Now." She whimpered. He nodded and they slowly adjusted their positions. He felt her guide him to her entrance.

"Rin." He called her name and she nodded. He slowly sank into her and saw her eyes widen in shock and discomfort. _Patience._ He stilled and waited, not quite all the way in her. He stopped half way into her. He felt her tighten externally and internally. "Rin." She was squeezing him, and it made him only want to thrust into the tight heat. He leaned down and kissed slowly.

"Sorry." She mumbled against his lips.

"This is the way it is. Relax" He kissed her cheeks and down to her neck. "Relax." He rubbed her side and down to her hip.

"Yes, I will relax." She took a steady breath. "Please, Sesshomaru, continue."

He moved back to her mouth and kissed her as he let his hips snap into her. He swallowed her small scream. He rubbed her tears away and could feel her blunt nails digging into his back. "I'm sorry. I thought this way better. I won't move."

"Don't move." She gasped.

They remained still for a few minutes, both breathing hard and staring into each other's eyes. Rin looked comfortable and Sesshomaru looked guilty.

"Sesshomaru, it doesn't hurt as much." She whispered and kissed him slowly. He nodded and slowly pulled back and slowly sunk back into her. She softly gasped beneath him and he stilled in fear of hurting her. She shook her head. "Do that again." She panted and dragged her hands down his back.

He repeated the motion and felt her rock up against him. He grunted and they found a rhythm. She rise as he fell, and they would clash against the other. They shared kisses and he poured as much as he could into the kiss. He was never good with expressing himself, but he wanted her to know how he felt. How much he loved her.

She pulled away from the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, grasping and holding his face between her delicate hands. "More."

"More?" He asked.

"Yes, faster, harder. You feel good, so good." She panted and he pulled back and stared down at her. He grabbed her thighs and tugged her to a different angle. "Oh!" She gasped as he was on his back and she was on top.

"Take your pleasure." He growled to her. She nodded and put her hands on his abdomen. He gripped her his and lifted her before pulling her down. "Oh! Sesshomaru!" She gasped out as she started to move on him. He thrusted up into her quickly and pressing deep into her. Both panting harshly. Her moans pitched and he knew she was close.

"Rin…ah! Rin. Come with me!" His hips rose and fell quickly, their wet flesh slapping together noisily, and Rin tossed her head back and called his name. "Sesshomaru!" He felt her grip him so tightly he choked and followed her. Their bodies writhing together, and Rin took everything from him that he gave her.

She fell on him and found his lips quickly. "Sesshomaru." She muttered his name between kisses, "Love you."

"Rin." He kept repeating her name between their kisses. Their hands wandered and Rin gasped and sat back up.

"Are you…?" She started and rocked her hips. Sesshomaru groaned.

"As a demon, once is not usually enough." He groaned out and grabbed her hips, moving her up and down gently on his length.

"Oh…ah! Ah!" Rin moaned loudly. "Take me, take me." She breathed out.

He growled and lifted her off of him. She quickly scrabbled to her hands and knees as he rose to his knees. He grabbed her hips and slid into her both groaning at the new position.

"Yes, yes, like this." Rin panted as she pushed back as he thrusted.

"Rin, good submissive bitch." He growled and took her harder. She felt him grip her tighter.

"Yes, I'm your good little bitch." She moaned back. She knew if she turned to look over her shoulder his eyes would be red with blue irises. That was just another part of him. She had seen it before. But she wanted this as much as he did.

"Rin." He growled and she felt his fangs drag across her shoulder. She shuddered. He could easily end her life, but she felt no fear, he would never hurt her intentionally. Bedding a demon held its own natural threat. Would he hurt her? Not on purpose. Never on purpose.

He grunted and leaned closer to her as he ground into her. "Rin. I'm going to mark you."

"Yes, I'm yours." Rin nodded and moaned as he struck her repeatedly deep within. She closed her eyes and tilted her head. "I'm coming." She moaned and felt his fangs bit into her exposed clavicle. He grunted and she felt his hips shove into her and filled her again. She gasped as he tore her skin before licking it minutes later. Sealing the wound. She felt a slight burn throughout her body, but they way he held her, she knew she was safe.

"Rin." He called her minutes later and she felt him slowly pull from her. He shifted and laid back and pulled her down to lay beside him. Her legs entwined with his. "Rin?"

"Hm?" She hummed as she traced invisible patterns on his chest and the indent close to his hips.

"How did you know to say that?" He asked and turned amber eyes to her.

"Say what?" She asked with a soft blush. She wasn't going to say that she overheard Kagome and Inuyasha once or twice or that she embarrassingly asked Kagome why she responded to Inuyasha in such a way. Sesshomaru looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I called you a good submissive bitch and you did not hesitate to respond to it. How did you know?" He asked fully this time. He let his claws dance on her hip and stroked her skin.

"Um…Kagome and Inuyasha aren't always so quiet. I asked why she would let him call her bitch and respond." She ducked her face and hid it against his shoulder.

"Hm. Remind me to thank the miko. Without her instructions you may have been insulted." He mused aloud.

"Sesshomaru, will you be alright with our children?" She softly asked a few minutes later. He looked at the ceiling and thought for only a moment. "Our children will be borne from our love. That is all that I need."

He was surprised when Rin was on him and kissing him fiercely. He gripped her waist and returned the kisses. He had obviously said something that pleased her. Her tongue demanded entrance and he let his slip out and pushed into her mouth instead, she moaned. Eyes half-lidded watch one another. He pulled back and stared up at her.

"We will go home and raise our pups." He said and she nodded. Giving him one more kiss she rolled back to his side and he looked at her forlornly.

"Maybe we got pregnant today and our pup can play with Inuyasha-nii and Kagome's pup." Rin smiled at him.

"They are having a pup?" He asked her. She happily nodded.

"She's twenty-three now. A little older than I thought she would want to be as a mom, but that is the norm in her time." Rin sat up and he watched as she stretched. "That would be nice, our pups growing up together."

"I will pup you if you come back down here." He offered.

"I want a bath and we should go say goodbye and leave for home." Rin stood up and squeaked as their combined fluids slowly dribbled down her thighs.

He watched it and hopped a child was conceived, it would please Rin to have their pup grow up with Kagome and Inuyasha's. In a way he agreed with the thoughts.

"Can we name the girl Setsuna after my little sister if we have a girl?" Rin asked as she picked up her kimono and wrapped herself up. He stood up and dressed as well but left the armour off. He would join her for that bath.

"I like the name Toga for a boy, after my father." Sesshomaru said and Rin nodded.

"Let's have twins like Sango and Miroku then. A boy and a girl!" Rin laughed and Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him, her back pressed against his chest. She laughed lightly and Inuyasha chose that moment to walk into the house.

"What the hell are you giggling about…oh man…shit! Sorry!" He ducked out, covering his nose. Sesshomaru growled and Rin laughed as he let go of her and followed after his brother.

Rin ran outside and Kagome caught the state of their dress and hugged Rin. She patted Rin's belly. "Have a baby within the year? I want our babies to grow up close."

Rin rested her head against Kagome's and watched Sesshomaru swipe and Inuyasha. "Let's hope for girls." Rin giggled.

Kagome sighed and nodded, "You're right about that." She let go of Rin and took a few steps, "Inuyasha!"

The man's dog ears twitched, and he looked over. "Oh no!"

"Sit boy!"


End file.
